


Bolin and Wei fall in love.

by Grindalythe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attraction, Bending (Avatar), Bending skills, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindalythe/pseuds/Grindalythe
Summary: With his new life in Zaofu teaching earth Benders, Bolin realises he has fallen in love with Wei. But is it returned?
Relationships: Bolin/Wei (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	Bolin and Wei fall in love.

The earth. Always there beneath the feet, a ready reserve to draw upon, Bend and submit to his will. Bolin shifted his weight upon the ground, feet planted firmly with eyes closed and concentrated as best he could. He was not like Lin or Suyin, he was unable to extend his senses through the ground and determine not only underground caves but whether people were within them. Nevertheless he _was_ able to sense the earth around him, a familiar reassuring presence that he had always been aware of for as long as he could remember. The ability to Bend could manifest itself at any time during childhood, and generally the stronger your ability, the earlier it began. Bolin showed the spark very young and he had managed to teach himself some rudimentary skills before he had proper lessons. He knew he was strong, not the strongest maybe but strong enough to make him stand out from the crowd. It was strange, he often thought, that physical strength did not determine how well you could earth Bend. The towering slabs of stone that could be drawn up from the ground must surely require a powerful build like his. Yet the most accomplished earth Benders he knew were women with slim wirey bodies, and he had long since learned that it was mental concentration and agility that truly enabled a Master’s skill.  
This had been Bolin’s biggest hurdle. He had always been larger than most and his muscular body had come from years of hard training, a direct result of the fact that he found it hard to concentrate for long periods of time, and physical exercise had become the best way to channel his energy and help him concentrate and develop his Bending.  
Unlike his brother Mako, who in so many ways was the total opposite to himself. Where Bolin was big, ready to dash in, happy to talk with anyone and diffuse any situation with a joke and a ready laugh, his brother could not be more different. Mako was more considered, wanting to know the facts before acting, but when he did he was more lithe with greater physical agility. His precision made him an ideal fire Bender and he truly was one of the best that Bolin knew.  
That in itself was quite rare, for two brothers to be able to Bend two different elements. Their mother had been an accomplished fire Bender and their father an earth Bender - usually in such cases the parent with the most dominant skill would dictate what ability the children would inherit, if anything. Yet Mako had taken most after their mother and he after their father. Growing up they had often tried to teach each other how to bend the other’s element, but as well to try and teach a badger-mole to fly. You just _could_ Bend your element, and trying to explain it to someone without the spark proved futile. As well it should because if either had been successful then that would likely have singled them out as the next Avatar, the one person in the world who could Bend all four elements of earth, fire, air and water. And there was no way he would have wanted that for either of them, particularly after meeting and getting to know Korra and seeing the hardships and phenomenal struggles she had battled with over recent years.  
So no, for now he was more than content to devote himself to Bending earth. Of course “Bending” was in his opinion quite a misleading term. Yes he could shape stone, mud and now even lava into complex shapes if needed, but he was far more adept at pulling up rocks, boulders and even whole walls of earth out of the ground in the blink of an eye. He could easily punch or roundhouse kick stone directly at opponents, which at times felt more like wrestling with the earth than Bending it.  
He just let himself become aware of the earth beneath him, every small pebble, every grain of quartz, it all felt comfortable, he understood it without even having to think about it. He could feel the power of earth Bending as a constant companion, a reserve of energy that he always had ready to dip into. There were of course limits and after Bending for a long time, such as during pro-Bending tournaments, he felt that reserve begin to dwindle. That was where he felt physical exercise helped him, even though again he knew from watching Toff that this was purely psychological.

Opening his eyes he looked around and took in his surroundings. The gleaming walls and buildings of the beautiful city of Zaofu lay nestled within the towering mountains of this western Earth Kingdom state. It was a far cry from the sprawling city of Ba Sing Se that he and Mako’s family came from, or the more modern metropolis of Republic City which had been their home for many years now. Life had not been easy for them, growing up on the streets after losing their parents, but they had always had each other to rely on. Despite the hardships they had managed to build a life for themselves, becoming successful pro-Benders and even Bolin himself becoming a Mover star. He had been Nuktuk the adventuring hero and had gained himself fame and not a small number of screaming fans wherever he went in Republic City. He liked to think it was due to his brave deeds on screen and not just to the small amount of clothing he had worn which showed off his powerful well-built body to best advantage, but he chuckled to himself a little shyly and secretly admitted that he liked that aspect too.  
But real life had proved far more eventful than any mover, and being part of Team Avatar with Korra, Mako and Asami had brought danger, fights, and more than their fair share of crazy people set on either destroying or taking over the world. It had been six months since Kuvira’s failed attempt to destroy Republic City with her metallic colossus and that spirit vine-powered weapon of mass destruction. It had taken everything that his friends and others could do to bring it down and finally put a stop to her plans for global domination. But stop her they had, and now the world had a new spirit portal and Republic City was well on the way to being rebuilt around this amazing new global landmark. Korra and Asami had surprised a few people by heading off together for a well-deserved break in the spirit world. To Bolin it hadn’t come as a total shock, he had seen the growing closeness of the pair and was delighted they had managed to find happiness together after so much death and destruction. They both needed to heal and he was just glad they had each other to do so. Mako on the other hand, devoted himself more to his work in the police and played a leading role in the rebuild of the city. Bolin was so proud of his brother and the dedication he showed to wanting to restore order to chaos. He never really felt that his own life showed as much importance, but he felt sure that he was doing the right thing now. Three months ago he moved to Zaofu and helped to set up a school for earth Benders. Schools had existed before of course but this was new, more of a vocation for the new world and he knew he needed to be a part of it. The growth of the new Air Nation had shown Bolin that examples needed to be shown - _good_ examples of how Bending is a gift that can benefit all people, and that the Earth Kingdom had undergone enough wars and dictatorships. Now was the time for earth Benders to come together and show how they can help to literally rebuild a world and become architects and artisans. Stone crafted into stunning buildings, stairways and statues. Metal to become intricate and ornate bridges, towers and machines. Even lava was perfect for sculpting and cooling into structures of previously impossible shapes and beauty. He saw a time in the future where earth Benders would be renowned for their ability to bring strength and beauty, just as the air nomads now strived to bring peace and harmony. With a smile he thought he’d leave it up to Mako and Korra to sort out whatever the fire and water Benders could make themselves useful for in the new world they found themselves in.

But here in Zaofu they were experts in metal Bending. As an earth Bender, in theory Bolin should have no problem with it, but in practice it proved a much different matter. Though of the earth, metal was different. It handled differently, the technique for Bending it required concentration in other areas, a strength but also a swift dexterity to manouver it to your will. There was a solidity to rock and a familiarity to how it felt and moved. Rock required power and over time Bending can sculpt it. Even lava mainly required more power than finesse to control the molten flows. Metal felt more alien and so far he had singularly failed to Bend it in any way.

“Hey, Bolin!”  
He looked in the direction of the voice and smiled. Wei Beifong, one of the twin sons of the ruler Suyin was walking over and was carrying something in his hands. It was actually floating about a foot above his hands and Bolin could see it was one of the metal spheres the twins liked to train with. Wei and Wing were excellent metal Benders, hardly surprising knowing their heritage and they had invented a whole new sport around it. But Power Disc was something Bolin could offer them no challenge yet for, no matter how much he longed to join in. Wei was a couple of years younger than him, and had the athletic build of his brother as opposed to his own more brutish strength. Despite their being twins, they were still different people and he had hit it off with Wei from the first day he moved to Zaofu. Bolin had a tendency to laugh his way out of trouble, but with Wei he just found himself laughing genuinely all the time - he had one wicked sense of humour!  
“So are you Bending metal already or do I just have to keep kicking your pro-Bending butt?” He grinned innocently.  
Bolin scratched his jaw and pretended to consider. “You know what, I don’t think I remember metal being part of the game. Nope, definitely not.” He leveled his green eyes into a hard stare. “Your ass would be mine.”  
They both immediately broke into laughter and Wei split the metal ball into four and circled them around Bolin’s body in an intricate weave, while two plates of stone rose up and rotated, protecting the larger earth Bender. Despite the balls moving deftly around, the stone did an amazing job of getting in the way.  
“You know, you could do with learning some finesse with that skill of yours.” Wei teased, trying to break Bolin’s concentration.  
“Is that so?” He replied. Wei suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see three large stones hovering right behind him. With a yelp Wei jumped and the metal balls dropped to the floor. Bolin let the stones fall with a triumphant grin.  
“It may not have the grace of metal, but never underestimate the sheer strength of stone.” He said with a wink. In truth Bolin was very impressed with Wei, the twin showed amazing skill to be able to weave so many metal objects in different directions, he was well on his way to becoming a master earth Bender.  
Training carried on for another hour till Bolin suddenly became aware of his stomach growling worse than Naga when someone tried to take his food away.  
“Hey, I’m hungry - let’s say we stop for some food?” He offered.  
“Hey, you’re Bolin. You are ALWAYS hungry!” Wei quipped, patting his stomach. Quick as a flash Bolin reached out, wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in tight against him. The thick muscles in his arm bulged taught as he held Wei like a vice and proceeded to rub the top of his head with his free hand.  
“Ha, it’s my love of food that keeps me big and strong Wei! Strong enough to keep a cheeky noble in line.” Wei struggled against him for a few moments and then abruptly stopped. Bolin looked down to see Wei against his chest silently looking up at him. He had always wondered at the twin’s olive-skinned handsome face, but this was the first time he was looking intently into those blue eyes. For a second his heart leapt and his breath caught as he was taken by just how attractive Wei was. The next second he realised just how _good_ it felt to hold him against his chest. But then the moment passed and he quickly released him with his usual disarming laugh when he felt uncomfortable. Despite his hair now sticking in all directions , Wei laughed too and they headed back up to the main dining hall.

He had never felt so happy. Being a twin, Wei had never really felt alone as such. Wing truly was his best friend and with three elder siblings it had often felt like it was more just the two of them growing up together. In many ways it had been an idyllic childhood with loving parents and a beautiful home in the mountains with no money worries. Particularly as he grew older and learned of the terrible disparity of wealth that existed in the great city of Ba Sing Se. He knew he was lucky, and he was determined to use his position to do some good in the world. This was just one of the reasons why he liked Bolin so much. He knew of his challenging past, and yet Bolin had strived for more. To not only improve his lot in life but to excel. Yet possibly what impressed Wei the most was that despite everything, Bolin was one of the nicest and most compassionate guys he had ever met. He could use his size and strength to force the issue and get what he wanted, but instead this seemed to make him more careful of not hurting people. He would rush in to help in a heartbeat if needed, but he would always do his best to make sure people weren’t hurt.  
The very first time Wei had met him on the training ground, he had been massively drawn to Bolin, his smile, his stunning green eyes, those impossibly broad shoulders and well-built body - even that curl of hair over his forehead. But it wasn’t till he helped rescue Wei and his family from Kuvira’s prison that he felt himself falling deeper than just mere infatuation. Bolin was one of the best men he had ever met, and he could think of no one better to spend the rest of his life with. Although to begin with there was the issue of his sister Opal going out with him. Of course he was jealous, who wouldn’t be? But he would never have done anything to interfere, and he had no indication that he would ever have stood a chance anyway. When he learned from his sister that things had changed and they were now just friends, and that Bolin was moving to Zaofu to help teach at the new earth bending school, Wei couldn’t help but feel a leap in his heart and a surge of feeling. Maybe, just maybe he could be lucky enough to get Bolin’s attention and perhaps one day see if those feelings could ever be returned? Just now during the training when Bolin had grabbed him, he had been taken by surprise at just how quick he had been and he had practically been crushed against his chest when his hair had been ruffled. Not that he was complaining - after the initial shock he had realized he was held tight, his ear against Bolin’s furry pecs above the shirt where the top buttons had come undone. He then felt the heartbeat pounding away deep in his chest and he had frozen, realizing that this was the closest he had ever been to the man he couldn’t stop thinking about. When he had looked up and saw Bolin gaze down at him, those green eyes staring into his soul and maybe the secret desire that lay within, he thought he would never be able to breathe again.  
He was not a child and although he might not have had any experience with love before, he knew his own feelings and that this love he felt was borne out of deep attraction yes, but also respect for his ideals and the knowledge that he would be a friend for life.

Once back at the palace, they waved and went their separate ways to go and get changed for dinner. Wei also had no doubt that Bolin probably had some emergency food stashed away in his room to tide him over in the meantime. Although friendly and casual affairs, family meals with guests were always dressed up for, and if there was something Wei was used to after all these years, it was dressing the part of a noble son. The sleek black trousers fit perfectly around his trim waist - he and Wing had always been those annoying people who could eat whatever they wanted and not put on weight. He wore an emerald green fitted shirt that clung to his chest in just the right places - he may not be as built as Bolin, but that didn’t mean the hours of training he put in most days hadn’t paid off either and he had the tight toned body of an athlete. The green shirt may have been the family colour, but tonight he was wearing it in honour of Bolin’s eyes.

On entering the dining room with his brother, the first thing he noticed was the reassuring presence of Bolin. Ha, of _course_ he had come down for food before him! But in that same moment time seemed to stand still as Wei took in everything about him. There was no denying it, Bolin had presence. He was so solid, he stood out in the room. He was wearing a formal jacket and although he was facing the other way talking to his mother, his broad shoulders and powerful back filled it out to perfection. Despite the noise of people chatting, he heard Bolin’s laugh sing out above it all, and his mother in turn was laughing just as hard. Wei just loved how any gathering was made perfect by his joyful, fun presence.  
Suyin noticed him and Wing and waved with a smile. Bolin turned round and Wei almost felt his jaw drop. The jacket he was wearing was filled out by his impressive frame, and indeed the sleeves were straining at the seams to contain those massive arms. The jacket ended at his waist and the light trousers he wore were snug and showed off his thighs and meaty ass to perfection. The moment he saw Wei he broke into a beaming smile which melted the young metal Bender’s heart.  
“Wei,” his mother began, “Bolin tells me that he almost had a breakthrough with his metal Bending today, but probably needs a better teacher than you so asked if Naga was free.” She said with a deadpan face. This time Wei’s jaw really did drop and he was about to splutter a reply of half-outrage, half-protest at not losing Bolin when he glanced across and caught the twinkle in his eye and the twitching of his lips. Feeling really dumb to have fallen for it so easily he broke into a laugh as he blushed furiously. His mother smiled kindly and continued.  
“No my dearest, Bolin has nothing but praise for both your skill and teaching techniques. I’m sure the lack of metal Bending is down to his own... limitations.” This time raising an eyebrow at Bolin and it was his turn to begin to protest before he too realised she was teasing.  
“I had not realised that Zaofu was the capitol of wit as well as metal Bending.” He gave a gracious bow and Suyin laughed.  
“Handsome, witty _and_ a gentleman,” she purred, “you will make someone very happy one day.” Nodding back to him with a smile she then headed off to mingle with the other guests.

Bolin turned to look at Wei and found it hard to do so without blushing himself. His friend was impossibly handsome, his shiny black hair brushed back, a face that could star in any mover, and an emerald shirt that accentuated everything about Wei’s fit body that drove Bolin wild. It was unbuttoned at the top and had a twisted metal necklace resting on the line of his defined chest. He was suddenly aware of his own snug trousers, picked on purpose to try and appeal to Wei, but now regretting how if he wasn’t careful they would be leaving little to the imagination the more carried away he got. Bringing himself back to reality he leaned in.  
“I really was just joking with your mother, I’m so grateful for you spending so much time with me.” Wei looked at him and smiled.  
“Oh don’t worry, Mother does this all the time. I can’t believe she caught me out, I must have been distracted by something,” and seemed to blush a little once more.  
“Bolin you really _are_ good! You push yourself every day, you are passionate about teaching others and bringing about changes in the Earth Kingdom. You want life to be better for Benders and non-Benders alike. You want to help to bring about an age of peace and beauty that everyone can enjoy, regardless of what they were born into. To me that is amazing. I admire everything about you.”

Looking at the young noble, Bolin almost shook his head in wonder. Wei had been born into a life of luxury, of entitlement, and yet he was not some snobby brat with an attitude of superiority. He genuinely cared about people and was passionate about helping others, and Bolin could not help but find himself so attracted to that. With a wry smile he also now knew precisely where Wei got his sense of humour from.  
He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to be alone together.  
“Hey, do you want to get some air together outside?” Wei looked at him quizzically.  
“Hey, doesn’t Bolin need a lot more than just air to keep that beast at bay?” Jabbing him softly in the gut with his finger.  
“Well I _might_ have just had a steak in my room before I came down.” He grinned sheepishly. Wei’s eyes widened with mock shock.  
“You do surprise me, my friend. Well go on then, let’s sneak out before my Mother notices.” He walked discreetly out to the gardens with Bolin bringing up the rear.

Night time in the city was still something that Wei was getting used to. The only night sky he had really known growing up was the underside of the large protective metal domes that closed overhead each evening. But when the invasion happened and the domes were torn down, and the subsequent ending of hostilities, the domes had been left off for now. Every night he now loved to wander outside in the gardens and streets of Zaofu and marvel at the myriad of stars and constellations that lit up the sky above him. As he walked over the lawn amidst the shrubs and trees, he couldn’t help but look up now to gaze once more.  
“Beautiful.” The voice next to him said.  
Wei looked across to agree and was met with Bolin’s eyes looking directly at him. The intensity in the stare, his face gently lit by night lights, made Wei’s heart pound as he dared to believe what he had just heard. Hardly able to speak, he began.  
“Bolin...” But the earth Bender cut him off.  
“I’m sorry Wei but I have to say something. I am not one for words unless someone gave me a mover script, but our training together and being around you has become the most important thing in my life. I.... I love you. So deeply. You are the best man I have ever met. But your friendship means everything and I don’t want to ruin it. If you don’t have feelings for me then...” But before he could get another word out, arms were suddenly flung around him and the next thing he knew Wei was hugging him fiercely, his face buried against Bolin’s chest.  
“I love you too Bolin!” He said in a muffled voice. “I can’t believe I’m hearing you say this. You have no idea how long I have loved you, everything about you. You’re kind, strong, funny, plus you have the sexiest chest in the kingdom.” He laughed, head still buried.  
“Erm, you can lift you head out of there you know?” Bolin could barely keep the smile from his lips.  
“Yep I know. But no.”Wei sighed contentedly.  
“Well if you don’t,” Bolin continued, lifting Wei’s head gently upwards, “then I’m not going to be able to kiss you like you have never been kissed before.” That got Wei’s attention and with an impish grin he leaned in and their lips touched. He seriously wondered if Bolin hadn’t inherited some fire Bending as the electricity that surged through him with that first kiss was off the scale. His arms around Bolin’s neck and the earth Bender’s strong arms were wrapped around his waist, fingers laced together behind his back and holding him firmly in place as the kiss went on, tongues gently moving together.  
As they kissed beneath the stars, neither one could have said how long it lasted for. They were lost in contented bliss in each other’s arms.  
After what some might have referred to as an impressive amount of time, they paused and rested their foreheads together, still holding each other.  
“I can’t believe you feel the same.” Breathed Bolin. “I’m the luckiest man alive”.  
“Ditto.” Still being a bit breathless, this was all Wei could bring himself to say.  
Bolin laughed and felt giddy with happiness. He would do anything for this man, and he wanted to try something.  
“You think Bending stone lacks finesse? Let me show you.”  
Closing his eyes he held his arms out slightly to the sides and delved down into the earth with his senses. The power to earth Bend was there as always and this time he thought of Wei, and concentrated hard on the man and the love he felt for him. As he began to slowly lift his hands, two pillars of smooth stone rose up gracefully on either side. They followed his hands and slowly curved over in the air as he moved his hands above his head, and finally joined together to form an archway. Opening his eyes he concentrated on the arch again and a stone flower bloomed on the surface. He heard Wei gasp next to him but he wasn’t stopping there. With his hands passing over the surface, more flowers formed, and leaves, vines, until it was covered and looked as if the archway had indeed come to life. The leaves seemed to actually _move_. The flowers looked as though they would give off the sweet scent of nectar if only you looked closer. Bolin had never thought of or been able to Bend rock in this way himself. He suddenly stopped as he saw thin tendrils of finely wrought metal being spun in intricate patterns that would make any spider’s web seem dull. He looked at Wei who now had taken his turn to move his arms and create this structure out of the earth with deft movements of his fingers. It gently wound loosely around the stone and worked alongside the beauty, enhanced by its own. Never had Wei felt so inspired and Bolin was left speechless as he slowly came to an end and the finished archway stood before them. The perfect fusion of stone and metal to create something greater than either was alone.  
“Oh Wei.” Bolin whispered. “ _This_ is what earth Benders can do when we work together. I didn’t know such a thing was even possible.”  
“Neither did I.” Said Wei softly. “I’ve never seen anyone Bend stone like that before.”  
“And I have never seen such intricate metal work.” Wei then looked at Bolin.  
“Together I think we could do anything”.  
As the moment passed he nodded back to the lights of the palace.  
“Well I don’t know about you but I could do with a drink and we’ll no doubt have to explain our absence to my Mother.” He added with a grin.  
“Ok.” Bolin sighed. “But I have to warn you I’m also going to add that I love her son more than life itself and that I intend to marry him beneath this arch.”  
Wei’s head snapped up to look into Bolin’s green eyes. They held each other’s gaze for a few moments until Wei winked and looked ahead saying.  
“Well looks like steak is on the menu tonight for me too.” And with that they both laughed and headed inside.


End file.
